


Jayne and Leo

by soph1098



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph1098/pseuds/soph1098
Summary: Leo was never suppose to exist.





	Jayne and Leo

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Jayne Seaborn came home to see her little step brother, Leo Bailey, sitting on the front steps. He looked kind of sad.  
“Hey, Leo. What’s up?” Jayne asked. In response Leo shrugged.  
“Why so sad?” Jayne asked.  
“What’s an unintended consequence?” Leo asked. Jayne was 11 and knew that Leo wasn't expected.  
“Leo how’d you hear that?” Jayne asked.  
“Aunt CJ said it when I asked Daddy what it meant but he got all sad looking so I waited for you. ‘Cause you know everything.” Leo said happily.  
“Umm well Leo I don't think you should ask again.” Jayne said.  
“Okay.” He said sadly.  
“Come on lets go inside.” Jayne said.


End file.
